Franklin & Tracey: A Secret Love
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: AU to my previous GTA stories. Franklin had just met the De Santas, and is learning to be a professional criminal from Michael. As he and Michael set to take Los Santos, Franklin meets the oldest De Santa child Tracey. As Franklin balances his criminal lifestyle while starting a secret affair with the girl he finds himself in a world of turmoil. Rated M for Mature
1. Chapter 1: The Fling

Franklin & Tracey: A Secret Love

Chapter 1: The Fling

Franklin and Jimmy pulled into Michael's driveway, they were riding in Amanda's freshly painted Sentinel convertible. Franklin had just got done helping Michael rescue Jimmy from some gangbangers who stole Michael's yacht, tearing up Amanda's car in the process. Franklin parked the now purple car in the driveway and exited with Jimmy, he stretched out and Jimmy approached him. "So like, since we're both unemployed, like maybe we can run together." Jimmy told Franklin. "Uh, yeah. Maybe, homie." Franklin replied. "Or maybe, we can like chop it. Ya know? Play darts, or get our drink on. Strip clubs. C'mon man, I get real crazy." Jimmy added. "Yeah, I got your number should I need it man. But you know what, go easy on your pops man." Franklin replied. "Alright, church." Jimmy said trying to sound black. "Exactly man." Franklin replied with a chuckle. "My brother from another mother. At least I hope so, because my mom was kind of a skank back in the day. See ya homie!" Jimmy shouted. Franklin waved while walking towards the gate, a yellow bug convertible pulled in and stopped in front of Franklin. "Uh, like move!" Tracey shouted at Franklin. "Sure thing." Franklin replied stepping out of the way. Tracey drove up a little bit and stopped next to Franklin. "You're the one who broke into the house. You were talking with my dad this morning by the pool." Tracey told him. "Yeah, that's right." Franklin replied. "Just leave this car alone and we won't have a problem." Tracey said with an attitude before driving up the driveway. Tracey parked and got out of the car, she wore a blue bikini top and blue booty shorts. Franklin looked at the figure of this blonde girl and smiled, he noticed her tramp stamp and chuckled before walking out of the gate.

**Franklin's House, Forum Drive, Chamberlain Hills, LS. 11:30pm**

Franklin, Lamar, and their "friend" Stretch had pulled in the driveway in a stolen car, they had just outrun the police at the recycling center in La Puerta. "Alright homie, go hang with your auntie while the men break it off." Lamar said in a sarcastic tone. "Fuck you." Franklin replied as they got out of the car. They walked to the road where Lamar and Stretch looked at Franklin. "Hell no, nigga. You sounding more and more like a snee I itch everyday." Lamar told Franklin. "Hell yeah." Stretch added in. "Nah, I sound like a motherfucker trying to make paper and not get killed." Franklin replied. "He's a hook ass nigga, I told you." Stretch told Lamar as they walked away. "Go toss a salad you mark ass bitch." Franklin shouted at Stretch. "Fuckin' busta." Lamar muttered as he walked down the street. Franklin walked in the house, his aunt was passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of wine in her arms. Franklin grabbed his car keys off the wall and walked back outside, he got into his Bravado Buffalo and drove down Forum onto Strawberry Ave. Franklin pulled up at the Vanilla Unicorn and parked. Franklin got out of his car and walked inside, the song "Glamorous" by Fergie jammed through the speakers.

Franklin caught a look at his junior high school crush, who was now dancing on stage. Nikki Joseph, niece to Stretch. She bad shoulder length black hair, light brown skin, Double D breasts, long legs, tattoos on her right arm and stomach, she wore purple thigh high heeled boots, purple g string thong, and purple bra. Franklin sat down at the stage and started throwing singles at her. Nikki started dancing in Franklin's face as he threw his money at her, they definitely had each other's attention. Nikki kept on dancing as Franklin enjoyed the show, she recognized him and thought he was a lot better looking since they were teenagers. The song ended and Nikki walked backstage, she counted the money that Franklin gave her and stashed it. She walked through the dressing room and through the curtain out onto the floor. She approached Franklin, who was walking to the bar. "Hey sugar, want a private dance?" She asked him. "For sure baby." Franklin replied. She took his hand and lead him back into the VIP section, he sat in the booth and she started dancing for him. Franklin caught the bouncer gone and started rubbing his hands all over Nikki, she enjoyed his touch. He made comments on her body and tattoos as she danced as well, when the dance was over she stood there and looked at him "Wanna take this party back to my place?" She asked him. "Hell yeah, babe." Franklin replied. Nikki walked into the dressing room to get dressed while Franklin left the club to get into his car, he drove around the building to the backdoor where Nikki stood there waiting. Nikki didn't change into much, just a coat the barely covered her dancing attire.

Nikki got in the passenger seat on Franklin's car and he drove off. "You still live on Forum? Near Grove Street?" Franklin asked her. "Sure do, sugar." Nikki replied. "You were hot as hell on that pole babe, didn't expect to see you there." Franklin told her. "Not many options from a sister in the ghetto. Except do like Tanisha and marry a doctor, and not many of those come into the club." Nikki replied. "Right, just ghetto trash like me and some of the other guys that pay your bills." Franklin said cynically. "You ain't trash, you sexy." Nikki replied as she caressed Franklin's member. "Damn, you sexy too. Hottest girl in LS." Franklin said with a smile. He pulled up in front of Nikki's house, she still lived with her mom who worked nights at Bahama Mama's West in Vinewood. They got out of the car and Nikki started walking to the door. "Keep your eyes on this ass and follow me." Nikki said as she walked. Franklin did as she said and stared at her butt as he followed her into the house. They entered the small house, Nikki stripped off her coat and jumped into Franklin's arms, they started making out as Franklin carried her to her bedroom. Franklin threw her on the bed and stripped down, Nikki stripped down to nothing and laid on the bed enticingly. Franklin got on top of her and went to work, they had hot passionate sex the rest of the night. The next morning as they were getting dressed Nikki grabbed Franklin's phone and put her number in his list of contacts, she put on a really short silk purple nightgown over her naked body. "You gonna call me right?" She asked Franklin. "You know that babe." Franklin replied as he was tying his shoes. He kissed Nikki before standing up and walking to the door, Nikki laid down in the bed and fell asleep. Franklin walked outside and got in his car, he left Nikki's house and went home where he went to sleep in his room.


	2. Chapter 2: Julio Hernandez

Chapter 2: Julio Hernandez

Michael laid on the ground as Madrazo and his people left the De Santa property, Franklin helped Michael to his feet. "Eh, man. You okay?" Franklin asked Michael. "Never better." Michael replied. "So, what now?" Franklin asked Michael. "Looks like I'm gonna have to postpone my retirement. Ah man, I'm mortgaged up to my eyeballs. Look I only know one way to make money. I'm gonn have to give an old friend a call. Lester. Give me some alone time alright." Michael told Franklin. "Alright, man. I gotcha." Franklin replied. He and Michael fist bumped and Franklin turned around, he started walking towards the gate. Tracey pulled up in her convertible and stopped to talk to Franklin. "How come every time dad loses his shit you're always around?" Tracey asked Franklin. "I don't know. How come every time I'm around one of his family pisses him off?" Franklin asked in response. "Maybe if he wasn't such a psychopath he wouldn't get pissed off at small shit." Tracey replied. "Yeah, whatever. See ya around." Franklin said as he started walking to the gate. Tracey got out of the car and approached Franklin, she had her phone in her hand. "Say, you look like a strong guy. I'm going to a party tonight in El Burro Heights. Come with me and act like we're dating." Tracey told him. "Why?" Franklin asked in response. "There's a guy there I used to date, he is obsessed with me and I want him to back off." Tracey replied. "A'ight, gimme your digits and call me when you want picked up." Franklin told her. "Here." Tracey replied typing her number into his contacts. She handed Franklin his phone and ge left the De Santa hhousehold.

**Later That Night**

Franklin pulled up outside the fence of the De Santa household, he parked his Western Bagger Motorcycle and dismounted the bike. Tracey walked outside the gate wearing a pair of short blue jean, shorts, flip-flop sandals, and a purple and white striped tank. "Hey, you ready to go?" He asked her. "I guess, what the hell is this you're riding?" Tracey asked in response. "It's called a bike, you ever ride one?" Franklin asked her. "No, they scare me." Tracey replied. "Well get on, I'll ride slow." Franklin said mounting his bike. Tracey got on the back and hugged Franklin's waist, he started the bike and started down the street. They drove through Rockford Hills and got on the freeway to Rancho, where Julio Hernandez second in command to the Northside Vagos, and Tracey's ex boyfriend, was holding a house party. Franklin pulled up on his bike outside the small house, the sound of music was loud and Franklin could hear it from the street. Tracey started walking to the house with Franklin behind her, she opened the door and walked inside with Franklin sticking close. Franklin felt out of place and downright exposed seeing all the Vagos gang members at the party. Tracey grabbed her and Franklin some beers from the cooler and started talking, they stood in a corner as they conversed. "Damn, how do you know the Vagos?" Franklin asked Tracey. "Julio is my ex, he used to be my dealer. That's how we met." Tracey replied.

In the back of the house, in the master bedroom, was Julio Hernandez. Second in command to his father Ricardo of the Northside Vagos. Julio was 21 years of age, he had short black hair, light brown skin, a cross tattoo on his left arm that read RIP Ricky above it, he was 6 ft tall, 200 pounds, muscular, he wore a blue football jersey, baggy blue jean shorts, white ankle socks with blue sneakers, a black LS cap that he wore backwards. Julio was born and raised in the Rancho/Murrieta Heights area of Los Santos, he and his older brother Ricardo "Ricky" Hernandez Jr were the sons of Vagos leader and OG Ricardo Hernandez. Their mother was a basehead stripper who married Ricardo solely for drugs. Julio and Ricky were pressured from a young age by their father to join the Vagos. Julio and Ricky were exceptional athletes in school, with Ricky the best kicker on the soccer team and Julio the best shooter on the high school's basketball team. Despite winning their schools state championship in their respective sports, the Hernandez brothers were criminally minded. They started selling drugs to the stoner clique in their school and steroids to their teammates. The school got wise and expelled the brothers, narrowly avoiding jail time. Ricky and Julio joined the Vagos, their father was pleased. Their mother protested, claiming they were throwing away their future. Ricardo put their mother Carmen in her place, beating her into submission.

The brothers worked different Vagos turfs, Ricky stayed in Vespucci Beach and Julio stayed in Rancho. One day when he was 19, he made a drug run to some girls in Rockford Hills. There he net Tracey De Santa, he thought she was hot and she thought the same. They exchanged numbers and started dating, the relationship started off sexually. The first few months they would het high and have sex constantly, after that things got rough. Julio started getting verbally and physically abusive to Tracey, he would get high on cocaine and beat on her. When he wasn't beating her up he made fun of her appearance, calling her a "fat pig" and "trashy blimp". This name calling lead to Tracey developing bulimia, an eating disorder that causes it's victims to make themselves puke to lose weight. Julio's abuse didn't stop there, whenever Tracey would stay at his house he'd get real handy with his belt on her rear end. Neither Michael nor Amanda knew about Julio, and Tracey covered up her bruises with makeup so they wouldn't know about the abuse. When Julio was sober he d make it up to Tracey by buying her jewelry and flowers, he did this when she'd threaten to leave as well, except if he was drunk then he d whip the hide off Tracey with his belt. Tracey finally had enough and called it quits, Julio had bigger worries as his brother Ricky had recently been murdered in Vespucci Beach.

Julio and his cousin Tree was counting the money from their drug run earlier, the door opened and Jose walked in. "Jefe, there's something you should see." Jose told Julio. "What is it?" Julio asked in a serious voice. "It's Tracey holmes, she's with some jigaboo here at the party." Jose replied. Julio stood up from the bed and walked to the door, he saw his blonde haired beauty all over Franklin talking. "Who that fool?" Julio asked Jose. "I think he from CGF, he look gangly." Jose replied. "Keep an eye on her, and that vato. If they get physical, you let me know." Julio told Jose. "You got it boss." Jose replied before leaving the room and closing the door. Julio went back to counting his money, he had totaled up $45,000 before neatly banding up stacks and putting the money away. "We take the tribute to Padre tomorrow, you handle that." Julio told Tree. Tree nodded and they walked out of the bedroom, Julio saw Tracey dancing with Franklin. He grabbed a beer and sat down, he noticed Franklin walking outside. Julio motioned for Tree to get Tracey. Tree approached the girl as she was dancing to "Nothin But A G Thing" by Dr Dre, he grabbed her by her arm and brought her over to Julio. "Hey doll, you miss me?" He asked her. "As if!" Tracey replied. "Why you here then? You knew this was a Vagos party. You here to get fucked up? Or just fucked?" Julio asked with a smile on his face. "Maybe both." Tracey replied with a smile of her own. She still thought Julio was hot, despite the abuse she took she was attracted to him. Julio made some lines on the table and snorted one, he handed the straw to Tracey. "Come on, baby. It's your favorite." Julio said with a tempting smile. Tracey took the straw and snorted the line when Franklin walked back in the house, he spotted Tracey sitting on Julio's lap. Trace!" Franklin yelled as he approached her. "What are you doing?" Franklin asked her.

Tracey laughed as Julio caressed her thigh, he looked at Franklin and smiled. "She's just getting back together with me pendejo. Sorry about your luck." Julio spoke for Tracey. "You Julio? The Vagos gang member?" Franklin asked him. "That's right, second in command now. What set you from?" Julio asked in response. "Forum Gangsters, Forum Drive Strawberry." Franklin replied. "Never heard of you. You from CGF, some CGF boys killed my brother about three days ago in Vespucci Beach. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Julio asked Franklin. Franklin knew what Julio was talking about, three days prior he and his best friend Lamar tried to repossess a motorcycle from a Vagos gang member killing an entire wave of Vagos. "Nah, this the first I'm hearing of it." Franklin lied. "Well, I'll find out who did it. Now get lost, you lost your girl tonight." Julio said as he started kissing Tracey's neck. Tracey thought for a minute and stood up, Julio pulled her back down on his lap. "You're going nowhere girl, you belong here." Julio said aggressively. Franklin walked forward only to have four pistols in his face, he stepped back cautiously as Julio stood up. "The door is right there, leave buster." Julio told Franklin. Franklin turned his head slightly before knocking Julio out with one punch to the jaw, he grabbed Tracey by her arm and they ran out the door. Franklin and Tracey mounted Franklin's bike and sped down the road as Vagos started shooting. Franklin left Rancho and headed back to Rockford Hills, he pulled in front of the gate at the De Santa household and rode up the driveway when the gate ooened, Tracey got off the bike and looked at Franklin. "You saved my ass tonight, that guy is seriously crazy." Tracey told him. "You need to stay away from drug dealing, gun running, gang bangers. Your pops raised you better than that." Franklin replied. "Don't fucking judge me, leave now!" Tracey yelled before walking into the house. Franklin turned his bike around and left the De Santa house.


	3. Chapter 3: Tough Love

Chapter 3: Tough Love

Tracey and Jimmy got in the cab at Del Perro Pier, Tracey was fuming over Michael breaking up the party on her friends' yacht. "Why did you snitch on me you fucking homo bitch?" Tracey asked Jimmy. "Like I said, I didn't know he d flip out. He's starting to lose his mind." Jimmy replied. "Yeah, ever since that lowlife Franklin turned up he has been out of control." Tracey said as she lit a cigarette. "Hey, you can't smoke that in here." The cab driver told her. "Fuck off!" Tracey shouted in his ear. She kept smoking as the cab driver drove them home, be dropped Tracey and Jimmy off outside the De Santa household. Tracey got out if the taxi and stormed through the walk in gate and into the house. Jimmy walked into the house and followed Tracey upstairs, he walked into his bedroom and Tracey walked into hers. She stripped down to reveal she wasn't wearing any underwear under her shorts, she put on a pink tank and a blue ruffled mini skirt with pink open toed heels before grabbing her phone. Tracey called Julio and waited for him to answer. "Yeah, babe?" Julio asked as he answered the phone. "Come pick ne up, I wanna be out of the house for awhile." Tracey told him. "Alright, I'll be there in a half hour." Julio replied before hanging up. Tracey sat on her bed and pouted over Michael's actions.

**Nikki's House, Forum Drive **

Franklin and Nikki laid in her bed smoking a joint, Nikki's mother was out shopping and Nikki had the day off. "Why didn't I notice you before? You're the man I've been waiting for my entire life." Nikki said as she hit the joint. "We've only had casual sex, we're not a couple yet are we?" Franklin asked her. "I don't know, do you want to date?" Nikki asked in response. "Hell yeah I had my eye on you since junior high." Franklin replied. Nikki chuckled and kissed her new man, they made out a little bit before smoking the rest of the joint. They got dressed and walked in the living room, Franklin was wearing an orange basketball jersey with white ball shorts and green sneakers. Nikki wore a pink tank top and black booty shorts. They turned on the TV and found out Friday was on, they turned it on to watch it. The movie had just started, Nikki cuddled up to Franklin and they watched the comedy. The door opened and Nikki's mother Danielle walked in, she had a handful of groceries. Franklin stood up and approached her, he took the plastic bags out of her hand and carried them to the kitchen. "Thank you Franklin, there's more in the car." Danielle told Franklin. Franklin walked out to the car and grabbed tbe rest of the groceries out of the trunk, he closed the trunk and walked back into the house.

**Julio's House, El Burro Heights, Los Santos, San Andreas. 9:15pm**

Tracey sat in the bathroom with the door locked, her naked bottom welted from Julio's belt. Tracey wore only her tank top, Julio was banging on the door trying to get in. Julio held his belt in his right hand and banged on the door with his left, Tracey sat in the bathtub crying. The fight started out little, Tracey and Julio had gotten drunk and done some coke. They had sex and cuddled awhile, then Julio started thinking about Tracey at the party with Franklin. Julio looked up at her as they laid in bed, he sat up spoke. "So, what's with you and that nigger? You two a thing?" Julio asked Tracey. "No, he's a friend of my dad's. He's a gang member with CGF." Tracey replied. Julio turned red, he stood up and grabbed Tracey by her hair. "You brought a CGF puto to my party!?" Julio shouted in her ear. Tracey screamed and Julio threw Tracey to the floor, he grabbed his belt from his pants and started swatting the crawling and crying Tracey on her bare bottom. Tracey flipped on her back and started kicking at Julio, he grabbed her foot and bit her pinky toe making Tracey scream. Julio flipped Tracey back on het stomach and swatted her some more with his belt, Tracey back kicked Julio in the groin and ran to the bathroom. Tracey locked the door and started sobbing. There she sat for a half hour, Julio stopped banging on the door and passed out. Tracey's plan now was to get dressed and sneak out of there while Julio slept on the floor, Tracey opened the door slightly to see Julio standing there. Julio kicked the door in and pushed Tracey into the bathtub, he locked the door behind him trapping Tracey. Tracey's screams echoed throughout the house as Julio beat her mercilessly.


End file.
